


𝘿𝙀𝙈𝙐𝙍𝙀 ⇾ jasper hale

by softsuki_3



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29517078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softsuki_3/pseuds/softsuki_3
Summary: ❬❬ ⸙: ❛ just because i stopped chasing you doesn't mean i don't want you ❜───────────────When Luca Auclair, a childhood friend of Bella's, moves to Forks he wasn't expecting to be drawn into a world he never knew existed. Nor was he expecting to fall for an attractive young male with honey golden hair and a southern accent.- jasper cullen x male oc- timeline: twilight - breaking dawn
Relationships: Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Jasper Hale/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cast: 
> 
> ANDREW GABRIEL as LUCAS AUCLAIR
> 
> JACKSON RATHBONE as JASPER HALE

Lucas eyed the sky nervously, the clouds that had been wispy and white this morning were now darker and more dense. He quickened his pace; this was not the day to be caught in a downpour. Lucas tugged his black suitcase behind him, feeling extremely glad that he had packed light. Besides, it's not like he had much to begin with in the first place. His suitcase that held his clothes, art kit, and toothbrush accompanied him on his journey which was coming to its end.

He came to a sudden halt, a door looming in front of him. Lucas inhaled deeply before exhaling through his nose and raised his fist; knocking three times against the oakwood door. He dropped his hand to his side and waited a few minutes before the door flew open. Standing on the other side was a middle aged man with a graying beard. A small yet awkward smile graced the man's lips.

"Lucas, I'm glad you could make it. How was the flight?"

The brunette returned the greeting with a smile of his own. Charlie Swan, a man that was and still is a father figure in Lucas's eyes. He took him in when he was just a small boy. How could Lucas ever forget him? Charlie was the only one who showed him any sort of kindness. Although he was awkward at first, the two eventually created a strong fatherly and son bond with one another.

"Even though I'm not very fond of heights, the trip was nice."

Charlie nodded before stepping aside to allow the young male in. Lucas sent him another smile and walked into the familiar house he spent most of his childhood in. Everything still looked the same which wasn't much of a surprise to Lucas. Charlie wasn't someone who cared much about redecorating his house and that was perfectly fine with him.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Charlie questioned, catching Lucas off guard.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the man standing next to him. On closer inspection, Lucas could make out the dark circles underneath Charlie's eyes. He wanted to ask him if he was overworking himself but the question died at the tip of his tongue. Instead, Lucas shook his head.

"No thanks, right now what I need is a bed. I'm exhausted."

"You'll find your room in the same place it's always been. Nothing's been touched or moved since..."

He left. Those words weren't voiced but they hung in the air between the two males. The light layer of silence was interrupted by Lucas who cleared his throat.

"Thanks Charlie."

The man waved his hand in the air, dismissing his thanks. He slid his hands in the front pockets of his jeans, shuffling from one foot to the other. His awkwardness only seemed to be growing. Not wanting to make things more awkward than they already were, Lucas made his way to the stairs dragging his suitcase behind him.

"Oh and Bella's at school right now, she'll be out in a few hours," Charlie informed.

Lucas glanced over his shoulder, sending him a grateful nod before continuing his way up the staircase, exhaustion eating away at his body.


	2. Chapter 2

"So this is Forks High School huh?"

Lucas took a glance out the window of Bella's truck. Apparently Charlie got it for her during the first week of her arrival. It wasn't really Lucas's style but he wasn't going to complain. Bella put the truck in park before turning it off. Lucas unbuckled his seatbelt, pushed the door open, and stepped out into the gloomy weather of Forks, Washington.

Just like yesterday, the sky was cloudy as if it wanted to rain. It was a bit chillier, but it wasn't anything Lucas couldn't handle. He slung his the strap of his backpack over his soulder, then stuffed his hands into the pocket of his black sweater.

"It may not look like much but it's got its....charms," Bella responded, coming to stand by his side. "Let's go ahead and get your schedule."

Lucas followed her like an obedient puppy. He noticed the stares and curious glances sent his way every now and then. It made him uneasy so he redirected his attention straight ahead.

"They act like they've never seen a human being before," Lucas commented once the two had stepped inside the office.

"The people of Forks don't really get many visitors. They're just curious to know who the new hot guy is," Bella explained, nudging him in the side.

"It wouldn't hurt to make the staring less obvious," came his muttered response.

"What can I help you with?"

Lucas stepped up to the counter, sending an awkward smile to the woman across from him. "Hi, I'm a new student. My name's Lucas Auclair."

"Lucas Auclair..." the woman repeated, typing away at the computer in front of her.

Lucas sent a glance over his shoulder in Bella's direction before retuning his attention to the woman who placed a piece of paper on the counter.

"There you are Mr. Auclair, is there anything else I can help you with?"

"No thank you. Thanks for the help."

Lucas took the sheet of paper, turned on his heel and followed Bella out of the office. Once they were outside, the shorter of the two turned to face him, eyebrows raised.

"Do you need help finding your classes?"

"I think I can manage," Lucas reassured, a grin on his face. "But thanks for the help. I appreciate it."

"Has anyone ever told you that you are unbearable kind?" Bella questioned.

"Not to my face."

Bella hummed, patting him on the shoulder as a sign of good luck before turning away to head to first period.

"See you later Lucas," she called over her shoulder.

He raised his hand before allowing it to drop lifelessly by his side. Now that Bella was no longer by his side, he could feel the pressure from all the stares he began to receive. In order to distract himself, Lucas took a moment to glance over his schedule. Science, math, P.E, French, Literature, Art, and AP European History. Now the next step was to figure out how to get to his first class of the day, Science.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucas saw the world as it was, a beautiful array of colors and shapes, ideas and formulas, voids and space, love and fear. It was all a canvas that left just enough space for everyone to paint their own story, their own lives in the whites of the world.

Some painted out and off the canvas onto the walls if they dared and other painted in a smaller area than provided. And then there were those who ran their strokes over and into the lives of many others either ruining their work or creating something simultaneously beautiful.

He was a true artist, one who saw the world for how it was supposed to be seen; with an open heart, mind, body, soul. He judged none and nothing. It was all the same to him; parts of life that were each equal and necessary, the art of the world. It was a rare gift that very little people possessed. Every since he could remember, Lucas has always had this strong passion for art. It was stronger than his passion for music.

At least when it came to art, Lucas could create whatever he wanted. He could take a paint brush and caress the blank canvas with gentle strokes; taking an image from his mind and applying it to the canvas in front of him. It brought him a sense of joy and calmness in the chaotic world around him.

"You're really talented," a soft voice spoke from beside him, pulling him from the deepest depths within his mind.

He glanced to his right to find a young petite female beside him. She had large eyes and long, delicate eyebrows. Her dark brown hair was cropped short - which seemed to suit her. Wait were her eyes-

She turned her attention to the canvas before Lucas could get a better look at them. He must be imagining things and with that final conclusion, he turned his gaze to the canvas.

"Not in the slightest, but thank you," he responded quietly as if he were afraid to disrupt the calming silence that had settled over the classroom.

Lucas could feel the gazes of his fellow classmates on him; he shifted slightly uncomfortable with all of the attention he was receiving.

"Don't worry too much about them, they're just curious is all. By the way my name is Alice and you must be Lucas right?"

"Yeah," the male confirmed, taking a moment to glance at her. "But how did you know?"

"Word travels fast."

"Oh."

Well that made sense, after all Forks was a small town. Lucas was sure everyone knew everyone. It wouldn't surprise him in the slightest if everyone happened to know everyone's secrets. It was the perfect town for gossip and rumors.

The sound of the school bell signaled the end of the class period. Lucas gathered his things, making sure to turn in his first assignment of the day before following the steady stream of students out into the hallways.

"So what's your next class?"

Lucas jumped slightly, unaware that she had fallen into step beside him. He restarted his heart before answering.

"AP European History. Although, I have no idea why they would put me in that class. I'm not very good at regular European history."

"Don't worry, my brother, Jasper, is in that class so you'll be just fine. The bell's about to ring so I'll let you go. Good luck."

She was gone before Lucas had the chance to thank her; slipping through the crowd of students effortlessly.


	4. Chapter 4

Upon realization that their unbearable teacher was not present that day, the news spread like a wildfire across the classes. Other students, who weren’t fortunate enough, despite their hopes for their teacher’s absence, walked solemnly to their respective classes dreading the nauseating hour of education awaiting them.

With faces as expressionless as corpses, the burdened students were offered looks of pity from the fortunate ones as they walked passed the free class, textbooks in hand, to the physics class.

Lucas witnessed all of this from inside the classroom; having found an empty seat near the back. He was secretly thankful that he wouldn't have to introduce himself to the front of the class but at the same time he dreaded the fact of waiting - for lessons that is. Since they had a substitute today, Lucas would have to wait until tomorrow in order to speak with the teacher. For now, he would just have to make himself comfortable.

"So you're Lucas huh?"

He looked up to find a female with glasses standing next to his desk, a camera around her neck, and her hand extended out in his direction. He nodded, reaching out to shake her hand before laying it on top of the desk.

"Its nice to finally put a cute face to the name."

Lucas offered her a small smile. "And you are?"

"Oh my name's Angela Weber. I'm the photographer for the school newspaper. Mind if I take a picture?"

"Ah I'd appreciate if you didn't," Lucas quickly replied as she raised the camera, preparing to take the photo. At his response, Angela lowered the small device with a nod.

"Okay, well if you ever change your mind feel free to let me know."

Her gaze flickered to the classroom door; something that caught - not only her attention - but a few other students as well. Lucas looked over at the door, catching his breath at the sight of the most beautiful boy he's ever seen. His heart seemed to pick up the minute they made eye contact.

Not wanting to be deemed as the weird kid who stares too long at his classmates, Lucas lowered his gaze. Angela had found her seat during his small staring contest with Mr. Greek God, and the substitute teacher had finally appeared. From the corner of his eye, he took notice of the beautiful boy taking the seat next to him.

In order to distract himself, Lucas paid close attention to the name's being called as the substitute took attendance. Once she had finished, she explained which problems to do and wrote the page number down then allowed the students to do what they wanted.

A few people began to work on the assignment, but the majority of the class began to talk to their neighbor. Noticing that his desk lacked a textbook, Lucas glanced around the classroom in search of an extra textbook but came up empty handed. He glanced over at the male with honey golden hair and cleared his throat.

"Um excuse me but would you mind sharing your textbook? I don't really have one..."

He trailed off, not really sure what to say after that. Without a word, the unnamed male slid the textbook over to Lucas, turning his head slightly in the other direction. What, did he smell bad or something? Deciding to ignore the rude behavior, Lucas took the book and began to skim over the pages - jotting down notes here and there. He had just started the third problem when the bell rang, ending the school day.

A feeling of disappointment washed over him. He barely had time to complete the assignment, seeing as how he spent most of the class reading the chapter. But how was he suppose to finish the assignment without the textbook? Yes, he took notes but they weren't detailed. Just small reminders. Lucas raked his brain for an answer to his problem, though he didn't have to think long.

Another textbook, identical to the one he's been using throughout the class period, was tossed on his desk. Lucas's head shot up, locking gazes with the Greek God who nodded towards the book.

"That's my personal copy. You can borrow it for tonight. Just give it back when you're done."

"Thank you."

The male let out a small hum before gathering the rest of his belongings; departing from the classroom right after.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucas didn't pay any mind to the assignment that lay on his desk, instead he's completely absorbed in his sketches. Pages upon pages of ideas, the smallest inquiry of what wanders in his mind. The pencil swirls with every flick of his wrist, satisfying streaks of graphite adorn the paper.

Glorious creatures jump off the pages. Fingers smeared with lead, clothes covered in eraser shreds. When he looks up to notice the rest of the world, his dark brown eyes take in everything. It hasn't even been a full week yet and he's already known as "the artist" or "the best I've seen", whenever he's passing people within the hallways.

But to Lucas, he was just another soul facing the trivialities of the day; another pawn, always gazing into nothing particular- using his gift as an outlet against his own morality. One of the few who break's society's brand. Just another walking piece of art.

"I would suggest saving that for art class."

Lucas blinked, returning to the present. He looked over at the honey golden haired male who took his seat at the fair end of the desk; trying to put as much space between them. Lucas closed his notepad, setting it to the side.

"I don't think we really introduced ourselves yesterday. My name is Lucas-"

"I know who you are," came the male's sharp response.

"Right. Small town, news travels fast."

Lucas scratched the back of his neck, an awkward silence falling between the two. This conversation was obviously very one sided and let's face it, talking has never been Lucas's strong suit. If he had it his way, he'd avoid any form of social interaction. Unfortunately, that's not how life works. This world was built on communication, whether that be in person or technology. Lucas preferred the latter.

"Jasper."

"What?"

Lucas's head snapped in the other's direction. A pair of golden hues glanced in his direction, pulling Lucas in. He soon found himself drowning in them.

"My name is Jasper Hale, it's nice to meet you."

Lucas noticed the slight southern drawl to his words. He also happened to recognize the name.

"Oh so you're Jasper. Alice mentioned you. I don't know why it took me so long to piece the puzzle together. I mean, you two don't look alike at all but you're both extremely beautiful," Lucas rambled.

He noticed the small upturn of Jasper's lips as the male listened to him ramble for a few more minutes before falling silent; cheeks flushed. Lucas dropped his gaze, trying to distract himself from Jasper's enchanting and mysterious eyes.

"That's because I'm adopted," Jasper explained. "You'll soon find out that the rest of my siblings don't look anything alike."

"You mean you have more than one beautiful sibling?" Lucas asked before he had the chance to catch himself.

"You could say that."

Underneath that southern drawl, Lucas could detect a small hint of amusement within that response. In search of a distraction, Lucas dug into his backpack - setting the copy of Jasper's book down on top of the desk.

"Thank you for allowing me to borrow this by the way."

"I hope it was helpful."

Lucas shrugged his shoulders. "Sort of. I'm not very good with history to begin with so completing the assignment was a real struggle."

A low chuckle slipped passed Jasper's lips, successful drawing Lucas's attention. He stared in awe as Jasper's face, which held no emotion most of the time, brightened slightly. That upward turn of his lips stretched further across his face.

"What's so funny? I'm being serious. I have no trouble when it comes to other subjects but history is my number one enemy."

Jasper took a moment to collect himself before replying.

"If you're struggling that much, then how would you feel if I helped you out?"

"Like....tutor me?"

Jasper hummed.

"I mean...that would be extremely helpful but I don't want to waste any of your time. I'd feel bad and I know you have your own business to take care of-"

"Its not an issue. Trust me. How about Thursdays during lunch? We can meet at the library," Jasper suggested.

"Um..yeah okay...sure. Thursdays work for me."

"Good."

Jasper turned his gaze to the front of the classroom just as the teacher walked in, greeting the class with a "good morning". Lucas focused on the teacher, tuning into the lesson yet his thoughts were running a hundred miles per hour. And they were all about the golden haired male that sat next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhh! This chapter   
> was so bad and crappy!!!  
> Forgive me!  
> Unedited!


End file.
